


Húmedo

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace solo un segundo estaban nadando en el lago pero ahora no. Ahora el cuerpo de Percy está sobre el suyo y ambos están mojados por el agua y hace demasiado calor, el verano a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos los únicos en todo el Campamento Mestizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Húmedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para [este prompt](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/181348.html?thread=2784612#t2784612) dejado por ~~la puta~~ [desperatesmirks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks).

Hace solo un segundo estaban nadando en el lago pero ahora no. Ahora el cuerpo de Percy está sobre el suyo y ambos están mojados por el agua y hace demasiado calor, el verano a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos los únicos en todo el Campamento Mestizo.

Percy lo besa despacio, suave, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si Nico fuera algo especial e increíble, algo valioso. Siente como sus huesos se derriten y ya no es nada, él no existe, lo único que lo ancla a la vida es el cuerpo de Percy contra el suyo y sus labios besándolo como si no hubiese nadie más, como si _nunca_ hubiese habido alguien más.

—Percy… Percy…

Lo único que puede hacer es repetir su nombre porque hace calor y ya ni sabe quién es, sólo es un cuerpo contra el de Percy Jackson, sólo es un mestizo que está siendo tocado como si fuera un dios y hace _tanto calor_.

—Shh, te tengo — susurra Percy contra sus labios y a él se le escapa un sollozo porque todo es demasiado perfecto y su piel arde, su alma arde y él se está quemando —. Eres perfecto — dice contra su cuello, dejando un camino de besos, bajando por su pecho y su vientre y…

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y ve puntos de colores tras los párpados. Percy le acaricia las piernas, le besa la piel contra el borde su ropa interior y el sol arde, quemándole la piel y la lengua de Percy arde, quemándole cualquier rastro de conciencia y Nico sólo quiere… quiere…

—Te quiero — dice, como puede, con las palabras naciéndole del pecho, exponiendo su secreto y su alma ante Percy, ante esta persona increíble que no deja de besarlo y acariciarlo.

No obtiene una respuesta pero no importa, porque Percy lo sigue acariciando, volviendo a subir hasta su boca, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, besándole el cuello y las mejillas y la boca y Nico siente como se funde con el piso.

Las piernas se le abren solas. Con una mano aprieta con fuerza la toalla sobre la cual está recostado mientras que con la otra empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de Percy como puede, con torpeza y sin sentido, un estúpido adolescente con la única persona que ha amado en toda su vida moviéndose sobre él y tirando abajo su mundo, arrastrando su cordura hasta el fondo del Estigio.

—Te quiero — repite, su voz un sonido ahogado, perdido entre jadeos y gemidos y quizás ni siquiera lo dijo, quizás sólo lo pensó porque Percy sigue sin responderle —. Percy… Percy…

—Estoy aquí, te tengo.

Y siente ganas de llorar y de reír y como si su cuerpo estuviera por explotar, el calor del verano haciendo que sea insoportable estar afuera, el calor que despierta Percy en él haciéndole imposible estar en su propia piel.

Y está tan cerca, tan cerca. Una de las manos de Percy se desliza por debajo de su ropa interior y Nico siente que va a estallar y Percy sigue besándolo y PercyPercy _Percy_ …

 

 

Se despierta empapado en sudor, con las sábanas húmedas y enroscadas entre las piernas, los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana. Por unos segundos se siente desorientado, aún sin distinguir qué es sueño y qué es vigilia.

Cuando finalmente comprende lo que acaba de pasar, esconde la cabeza debajo de la almohada, la vergüenza expandiéndose por cada átomo de su cuerpo, haciendo que le piquen los ojos por las ganas de llorar y reduciéndolo a un manojo tembloroso en su propia cama.

No quiere llorar, pero se le escapan algunos sollozos y entierra el rostro contra el colchón, esperando de alguna forma acabar con todo esto.

No es la primera vez que sueña con Percy, ni siquiera de esta forma. No es la primera vez que despierta sintiéndose culpable y sucio e indigno. No es la primera vez que tiene ganas de morirse, porque Percy nunca va a quererlo y sin embargo él no puede quitarse esos sentimientos del pecho; no puede evitar mirarlo y sentir que su corazón se revoluciona en su pecho; no puede evitar verlo y desear que lo empuje contra una pared y lo bese hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Se siente sucio, porque Percy es su _amigo_ , porque Percy está con _Annabeth_ , porque ellos dos se aman y no han hecho más que tratarlo bien, ayudarlo a incorporarse al Campamento Mestizo y Nico… Nico…

Nico está enamorado de Percy.

Nico está enamorado de alguien que jamás va a verlo de esa forma.

Se esconde debajo de las mantas como el cobarde que es, deseando que nadie descubra nunca su secreto. Deseando con más fuerzas que Annabeth desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra, odiándose por eso.

Deseando a Percy Jackson, deseando poder besarlo, deseando escucharlo decir que lo quiere. Deseándolo.

El verano se acerca y Nico decide huir del Campamento Mestizo, porque cualquier cosa es mejor a la tortura de tener que ver todos los días al objeto de sus deseos ( _al amor de su vida_ ) con alguien que no es él.

Porque Percy no lo ama.

Nunca lo hará.

(—Te quiero, te quiero…

—Shh, te tengo, te tengo)


End file.
